¿El funeral de mi corazón o?
by Mara-tan
Summary: Feliciano regreso de Italia después de bastante tiempo y quería visitar a su amigo y amor secreto Ludwig pero... ¿Quién es esa chica que lo acompaña y por qué se ven tan felices juntos?


Llevo un tiempo desaparecida y la de cosas que cambian por no estar unos pocos días, en fin

Lara: hey, ya estamos dando la lata como siempre xD

Mara: esta vez es un fic mas romántico y es un Geritalia ^^

Explicaciones en las notas finales que ahora me da pereza, como mucho digo que es un GermanyxItaly con algo de GermayxFem!Italy

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador pero como no se ponga a dibujar a Canarias voy a Japón y le amenazo con una sarten e_é**

* * *

Un chico castaño de un extraño rulo a un lado caminaba felizmente por la calle. El chico se llamaba Feliciano Vargas y ese iba a ser un día muy feliz para el... o eso pensaba.

-Ve~ Ve~ hoy podre ver a Ludwig~ -tarareaba feliz el italiano, ese día iba a visitar a su mejor amigo y la persona de quien estaba secretamente enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Feliciano había regresado hace poco de Italia, donde había vivido los últimos cinco años y no había podido saber nada de su amigo alemán asique decidió hacerle una visita a su amigo y de paso, declararle sus sentimientos aunque por alguna razón algo le decía que no era tan buena idea.

**Te sorprendiste al verme**

**una chica te pregunto quien era**

**cuando yo me preguntaba quien era ella.**

-Ve~ Ludwig~ Ludwig~ -saludó alegre el castaño al ver al rubio.

-Feliciano... -dijo el otro sorprendido al ver a su amigo que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Quién es? -pregunto una chica castaña bastante hermosa a Ludwig.

**Me destrozaste el corazón,**

**te ibas a casar con aquella mujer.**

-Es Feliciano -le dijo a la chica el alemán- Feliciano, esta es Felicia, mi futura esposa. -dijo señalando a la castaña y el italiano pudo jurar que su corazón había caído al suelo y se había roto en mil pedazos como si fuera un frágil cristal.

-Encantada -dijo la chica extendiendo su mano hacia el castaño- Ludwig me hablo mucho de ti. -sonrió amablemente.

-Ve~ Mucho gusto. -dijo intentando parecer feliz cuando en realidad quería llorar y gritarle a Ludwig sus sentimientos a la cara pero no podía hacer eso, no, definitivamente no podría decírselo nunca.

**Le sonreías tan feliz,**

**como nunca antes te había visto sonreír.**

El castaño miraba como la pareja sonreía felizmente mientras el aparentaba sonreír y alegrarse por la pareja.

**Cuando celebrabas tu boda**

**yo celebraba un funeral**

**el funeral de mi corazón**

**que siempre te amo.**

Había pasado un tiempo y la boda estaba por comenzar, Feliciano había sido invitado a la boda y sin ganas, asistió a la boda para ver como la persona a la que amo, ama y amara por siempre se casaría con aquella que usurpó su lugar. El simplemente aparentaría alegrarse por ellos cuando en realidad estaba destrozado por dentro.

**Un rayo de esperanza apareció,**

**la suerte me sonreía o eso pensé yo**

**solo se que quiero vivir junto a ti.**

La boda transcurría con normalidad, Ludwig se encontraba en el altar apunto de pronunciar el si quiero cuando recordó el como llego hasta ahí: una vez que su mejor amigo volvió a su país de origen el estuvo destrozado ya que no pudo decirle que lo amaba y con el tiempo intento olvidarse de ese amor no correspondido y conoció a aquella chica que le recordaba a Feliciano.

Los presentes de la boda esperaban impacientes por el si quiero del alemán que al parecer nunca llegaba y entonces el italiano pensó que tal vez tuviera alguna oportunidad asique se levanto y corrió hasta el altar sin importarle las miradas de los demás.

-Feliciano, ¿qué estas...? -el alemán no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando sintió la mano del castaño tirar de la suya.

-Ve~ lo siento pero... -dijo mientras tiraba a Ludwig lo suficientemente fuerte como para que diera un paso- no hay boda. -dicho eso abrazo a Ludwig y le beso en los labios.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos ante tal acto pero quien mas sorprendido estaba era Ludwig.

-¡Eso es Ludwig! -grito gilbert, el hermano del nombrado- ¡No te quedes ahí parado, eso es poco awesome!

El rubio rió levemente y no se lo pensó mas, cogió a Feliciano de la mano y salieron corriendo de ahí para poder compartir su vida juntos.

Nadie supo a donde fueron esos dos, solo se sabe que estén donde estén, estarán juntos y amándose hasta el fin.

* * *

Bueno, esto se me ocurrió por lo que soñé, en serio, los resfriados me afectan demasiado para soñar algo así, en fin, culpa de mi hermano por pasarme el resfriado, estaba tan mala que ayer mis dos profesoras me mandaron a casa, por suerte no tengo clases ni hoy ni mañana

Mara: principalmente el final iba a ser triste

Lara: luego paso a ser un final sádico

Hasta que me decidí por este final ya que me acorde un video que comento una vez mi madre donde raptaban al novio, lo que esta escrito en negrita supuesta mente era un poema pero como soy una completa negada para eso pues salio esa cosa, porfis no me maten...

Mara: esperamos que les haya gustado el fic ^^

Lara: criticas, tomatazos, bombas y demás... a la loca que nos creo


End file.
